


Act of Charity

by Recourse



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, Face-Sitting, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, No Strings Attached, Threesome - F/F/F, comedy smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 11:33:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12131559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Recourse/pseuds/Recourse
Summary: Taylor's been a bit down ever since her girlfriend dumped her. But when her best friend (and old crush) invites her over to her and her girlfriend's apartment for Spring Break to cheer her up, Taylor finds that Victoria and Chloe are much more generous hosts than she ever could have hoped for.(Takes place in the universe ofWe Shall All Be Healed.)





	Act of Charity

**Author's Note:**

> haha wow i don't know what happened here but i wrote this bye

Taylor checks herself in the rearview mirror, still sitting in the parking lot. She repeats lessons to herself, things Victoria taught her. Breathe. Keep your hands occupied with something safe until it passes, like the little pen she’s clicking in her hand over and over.

This is stupid. This isn’t even a serious attack. She’s just a nervous idiot who’s around a _very_ old crush right after a breakup. She and Victoria are friends! Victoria is taken and has been for years! Why is she doing this!

She sighs at herself, checking the time on her dashboard. Jesus, she’s been here for twenty minutes. She drove for four hours to get here and now she’s just...sitting. Not even properly freaking out, even.

It’s been two years since she last managed to see Victoria in person, and that was alone, meeting up for coffee in Seattle during her parents’ vacation after their first year of college. They hadn’t had much time, and Victoria’s girlfriend wasn’t there, but it’d been very nice. And now they’ve made these plans, the whole week of break together in Victoria’s apartment, and all because Taylor admitted that she’s lonely in college without her own girlfriend. It was nice of them to offer, so nice.

So stop being a child and go in and thank them.

Taylor sighs and unbuckles her seatbelt, slipping the pen back into her purse. She brushes hairs away from her face, takes a deep breath, and leaves her car. Okay, that’s step one.

She grabs her suitcase from the back and starts looking. She searches the building numbers, then finds apartment 214 at last after circling around the damn complex at least twice. Already feeling like a disappointing houseguest, she knocks on the door and steadies herself.

It swings open a moment later, and it’s not Victoria answering. Chloe Price looks down on her (seriously did she get taller somehow) with some surprise in those bright blue eyes. She keeps her hair the same as she did when she left Blackwell, shaved on one side to show off the scars and half an ear from a missed shot. Every time Taylor sees Chloe, she remembers the story, and remembers why she once told Chloe that she totally gets why Victoria is into her. Because, damn.

“What’s up, bitch?” Chloe asks cheerfully, very suddenly shooting forward and wrapping Taylor in a tight hug. “Vic!” she shouts over her shoulder. “Taylor’s here!”

“Hi to you too,” Taylor mumbles into Chloe’s neck. Does she use Victoria’s perfume now? She smells nice.

God, you’re weird, Taylor.

Chloe releases her only for Victoria to grab her around the shoulders immediately after. Taylor feels calmer in her arms. She’s welcome here, it’s okay, like it always was before. One of the few places she felt like she ever belonged was with Victoria.

Victoria pulls back, keeping her hands on Taylor’s shoulders. Taylor gets her first good look at Victoria — still dyeing her hair pink, apparently, which has looked fantastic ever since Chloe convinced her to do it years ago. “How _are_ you?” she asks, brown eyes piercing into Taylor like always. Taylor can only ever give her honest answers. It’s one of the things she loves about her.

“All right, I guess,” she admits, shrugging her shoulders. “Still kinda feel crappy from the whole breakup thing. This whole like…” She waves her hand vaguely. “Not-worth-being-around feeling.”

Chloe nods solemnly. “I get that.”

“Me too,” Victoria says. “Come on in. We’re your ex-girlfriend rehab team for the next week. By the end of break you’ll forget her name.”

Taylor chuckles. Not likely, given the way she obsesses over things, but she appreciates the sentiment. By the time she’s set her suitcase down, she’s already forgotten what she was so worried about.

 

* * *

 

 

It’s amazing how much they really do make her feel at home.

Chloe’s the cook for the household, and it shows — lunch is always either leftovers or going out with Victoria, since Chloe’s still working over break. Victoria takes her out to the sights of Portland, such as they are, as well as her favorite spots in the city to find photos, her favorite hole-in-the-wall restaurants and bars. When Chloe comes home at night, they watch movies together or more of Victoria’s old anime stuff, and it’s just...shockingly comfortable. Despite having to sleep on the couch, she’s more at peace here than back in her dorm, where she’d struggled so long to even know the names of anyone in her hall.

The only problem comes on Friday night. Because on Friday night, she hears them having sex.

It’s not like she didn’t kind of expect this. They’d become rather legendary in Victoria’s last semester for hooking up loudly at parties or in Victoria’s dorm, and Taylor’s heard it before.

But lying on this couch, listening to Victoria’s breathy demands, and then her _moaning,_ so loud it’s like she’s meant to hear it, it’s different. It makes her miss what she had before, viscerally. Her body aches for it.

She stares up at the ceiling, burning up as she listens to Chloe mumbling something under her breath, Victoria’s laughter in response. Goosebumps rise on her skin. God, it has been a while, hasn’t it? And she hasn’t really had a chance to take care of herself since she got here, after all. Not a lot of privacy in the living room.

But they’re busy, right now. And the way Victoria’s groan reverberates through the wall is so…

She swallows nervously, pushing a hand beneath the waistline of her pajamas. They won’t know. No one has to know. She needs this.

She closes her eyes and listens to them, shaking on the couch, rubbing herself slowly. God, she can hear Victoria getting close. Her breath is high-pitched, short bursts, little shrieks of pleasure in the night. When she breaks, Taylor does too, squirming as her muscles tighten, resisting the urge to cry out in turn.

If Chloe receives after, Taylor doesn’t hear it; perhaps she’s the quiet one. Taylor sleeps better than she has in a month.

 

* * *

 

The next night, as their movie for the night wraps up and Chloe’s collecting the shot glasses from the coffee table, Victoria scoots across the couch towards Taylor and nudges her shoulder.

“ _So,_ ” she slurs, the effect of three shots showing clearly in her voice, “Howya feeling, Tay?”

Taylor bristles pleasantly at the contact. Something about the alcohol makes touching Victoria really nice. She manages to look over at Victoria without blushing immediately, so that’s good. “Better,” she answers. “I mean...yeah. Little better.”

“Still remember her name?” Victoria asks teasingly.

“Maria,” Taylor sighs, sinking into the cushions. “But, it’s like, you know, I don’t miss that many things about her anymore, it’s been long enough. Still miss some things, though.”

“Like what?” Chloe asks, sitting down on Taylor’s other side. “Bet we can do better.”

“Oh, I mean, just like…” Taylor rubs the back of her neck. “Having someone who you can always talk to, someone you can come home to, I don’t know. Just kind of having a girlfriend, not necessarily having Maria.”

“Well, we did simulate that stuff pretty well,” Chloe says with a smirk, handing her a shot and another to pass to Victoria. “Cheers to this week.”

They clink, and Taylor downs the shot, setting it down on the coffee table in front of her. Victoria pats her on the shoulder. “Anything else?” she asks, an eyebrow raised.

“God, I miss the sex,” Taylor blurts out before she can think about it.

Chloe and Victoria both burst into laughter, and Taylor giggles too, because it’s a silly thing to miss this much, but… “It’s just, like, you know,” she says, waving her hands in front of her without much meaning in the gesture. “Like...I just got used to it and she goes away.”

Chloe and Victoria get themselves under control, somewhat, but Taylor catches them making eye contact across her lap, Chloe raising one eyebrow and Victoria raising both in return.

“We could do better at that, too,” Chloe says with a mischievous grin.

 _Now_ Taylor’s blushing, holy shit. Victoria’s eyebrows raise higher.

“I do happen to recall,” Chloe says dramatically, sweeping her hand across the air, “A conversation taking place on Thanksgiving, 2013…”

“What’s this, now?” Victoria asks, and _oh God,_ Taylor remembers and blushes even harder.

“You,” Chloe says, poking Taylor’s chest, “Told me you liked Victoria, you thought if she was gay she’d go for you.”

Victoria’s face is bright and open and she’s giggling. “ _Did_ you,” she asks, nuzzling closer to Taylor and laying a hand on her thigh. Taylor is having a lot of difficulty breathing, glancing between Chloe and Victoria on either side of her.

Oh, Jesus. Are they joking?

“And then I,” Chloe says, pointing at herself, “Being my hilarious and witty self, said I bet I could talk Vic into a threesome sometime, if you really wanted.”

Victoria’s hand smooths up and down Taylor’s thigh, sneaking under the leg of her shorts, setting a tingling into her skin. Taylor bites her lip, feeling Chloe shift closer on the couch. Victoria makes eye contact with Taylor, paralyzes her.

“Do you really want that?” Victoria whispers.

“T-this isn’t a joke, right?” Taylor pleads. “You’re not—”

“No. Right?” Victoria glances at Chloe, who nods. “No.” Victoria puts her hands on Taylor’s shoulders, swinging her legs over Taylor’s lap. “Just the three of us. Friends. Having some fun. No strings.”

Chloe laughs in Taylor’s ear. God, when did she get so close? “An act of charity,” she teases, drumming her fingers on the back of Taylor’s neck, making her shiver.

“Do you want that?” Victoria asks again, rubbing her thumbs in circles on Taylor’s shoulders.

Taylor can barely think. This is a dream. She passed out during the movie and is inappropriately dreaming about fucking her best friend and her girlfriend. She’s going to wake up with Chloe drawing dicks on her face, this cannot be real, they can’t really want to do this, and yet she knows this is real because she can feel the couch dip behind her as Chloe gets on her knees.

And hell, even if it is a dream, she knows what she’ll answer.

“Yes.”

Victoria smiles broadly. When she leans into kiss Taylor, she knows this really is real. Even in her dreams, she and Victoria’s lips never actually made contact. She’s wanted it for years, and now...here she is.

Victoria’s lipgloss tastes like synthetic peaches, which honestly, not the best. But the feel of her lips is so much more important; the warmth and softness of them, the gentle way she kisses even though their teasing had felt so forceful, the slow glide of the tip of her tongue across Taylor’s bottom lip. Taylor breaks off when she feels Chloe’s lips on her neck, light soft pecks making their way down and across her shoulder, each one a static-electricity shock to the spine. Victoria lets Chloe distract Taylor long enough to take her legs off of her, gently pushing at the top of her thighs to indicate that she should lay herself across the couch, and Taylor obeys without hesitation. She leans back into Chloe’s strong arms as Victoria crawls into her lap, hands braced over Chloe’s on her sides, their fingers twining together on Taylor’s body.

There’s a pause, for a moment, and Taylor realizes that this wasn’t actually her fantasy, that maybe nobody in this room right now had a plan for how to do this. This was never something she could’ve imagined, never dared to dream of, never considered as a real thing that could happen to her. She never conceived of what it would really feel like, two people touching her like this, two bodies against hers. She catches Victoria looking at Chloe over Taylor’s shoulder. Then, her eyes flit to Taylor’s, as if to ask, _Still okay?_

Taylor swallows. Nerves fire throughout her body, ringing in her head. But she doesn’t want to stop, doesn’t want to break this moment. She closes her eyes, leans her chin up, parts her lips.

Victoria’s hands move back to her shoulders, her lips delicately grazing Taylor’s throat. Taylor whines, almost to her own surprise; the contact’s too teasing, not enough, _more._ Chloe’s fingers hook under the hem of Taylor’s t-shirt, forcing Victoria to briefly draw back so Chloe can lift it over Taylor’s head. Taylor raises her arms and lets it come off in a daze, following their movements, letting them be in control. Chloe’s hand traces down her bare stomach, the other bracing herself on Taylor’s shoulder even as Victoria comes back in, sealing her lips on Taylor’s collarbone and sucking, hands slowly, deliberately caressing Taylor’s breasts through her bra.

Taylor involuntarily arches against Chloe, and feels herself pushed back firmly by the hand on her shoulder, a low laugh in her ear. “Hold still or you won’t get shit,” Chloe says, her voice rough and commanding and Victoria is _really_ lucky, isn’t she?

Chloe reaches further down Taylor’s body even as Victoria’s fingers crawl up under her bra, swiping across her nipples under the confinement. Taylor fights to keep her body still between them, suppressing the tremors Victoria’s giving to her, trying to force them into her face or her hands instead, gripping onto the cushions and digging her nails in. When Chloe cups her through her jean shorts, though, she almost bucks Victoria off entirely.

It’s indirect, it’s not enough, but it’s _so much._ Heat flares between her legs, and she surges as Chloe gets control of her again and presses in. Taylor throws her head back over Chloe’s shoulder, which she takes as an invitation to bite her neck. Victoria reaches between them and unhooks Taylor’s bra, sliding it off her arms, leaning down to take Taylor in her mouth. Taylor reaches up and tangles her fingers in Victoria’s hair and it’s just as soft as she always imagined it was.

She arches up gently into their touch, opening her mouth and letting out a strangled moan as Chloe picks up her pace. Her toes curl under Victoria, hands grasping at her back, but it’s not enough, it just isn’t, she needs to feel _one_ of them at least, skin-to-skin.

The word _please_ slips through her lips, and Victoria holds herself above Taylor, looking thoughtful. Then she gently takes Chloe’s wrists and moves them up Taylor’s chest, sliding down herself to start undoing Taylor’s shorts.

A thought occurs to Tayor, with some struggle thanks to a very sudden pinch of her nipple. “A-ah, shouldn’t we, shouldn’t we move?” she asks as Victoria shimmies her bottoms down her legs.

Chloe laughs behind her. “You think we haven’t fucked on this couch before?” She squeezes Taylor, making her gasp. “Besides,” she murmurs in Taylor’s ear. “I’m not letting go until you come.”

Victoria takes in a sharp breath, looking up at Taylor and Chloe with wide, dark eyes. Taylor’s ragged breathing fills the silence, until Chloe cocks her head and says, “So get to it, babe.”

Victoria nods and spreads Taylor’s legs, one going almost over the back of the couch so that Victoria can get her head between them. “Fuck,” Taylor breathes, staring down at her, blanking. This she has imagined, the sight of Victoria between her legs, the feeling of—

The first experimental lap of Victoria’s tongue makes her pitch, rocking against Chloe, who holds her firmly and bends down to suck at her skin again. Victoria’s lips feel even softer against her folds than they did when they kissed, her tongue is eager and experienced and just fast enough to leave Taylor a quivering mess between the two of them. She bites down on her lower lip, cutting into herself painfully when Victoria slips a finger inside her. Victoria smirks, drawing back up, looking at Chloe again.

“She’s so wet,” she boasts, slowly rocking her finger in and out, curling it up against her.

“Yeah, I can see it on your face,” Chloe remarks. Victoria lets out a little giggle, Taylor groaning, wanting her back down there, wanting _more_ , the feeling of being suspended between these two is too much, they have to finish her, they _have to._

Victoria braces herself against Taylor, still just that one slow finger inside her, kneading the flesh of her inner thigh with her nails. Taylor whines, bucking her hips into Victoria’s hand.

“Think she wants more, Vic,” Chloe says, squeezing again to make her point.

“She hasn’t asked for it yet.”

God, _fuck_ these two, but also they’re hitting every little thing Taylor could ever want, how are they this good? “More,” Taylor pants, hoping that’s enough begging because _please._

A second finger slips inside of her and she keens to meet it, closing her eyes but feeling Victoria shift down again. With her mouth _there_ and her fingers _there_ and Chloe’s mouth on her throat and Chloe’s fingers pinching her nipples and _everything—_

Taylor comes with a long, unsteady moan, throwing herself back onto Chloe once more and finding that she’s actually given room this time, Chloe shifting to let her legs envelop her as she falls. Victoria rises up, wiping her chin and looking down on her and Chloe with an air of smug satisfaction. Taylor twitches with aftershocks, breathing hard as Chloe’s hands move to trace designs on her stomach.

“I better get a turn too,” Chloe says menacingly.

“Yeah,” Victoria breathes, climbing off the couch. “We _should_ move, though.”

What? Moving? After that? God, how is she gonna—

“I got this,” Chloe says. She slides out from under Taylor, who’s about to sit up, probably, when Chloe’s arms reach under her and she’s suddenly being hoisted up and carried. She blushes profusely, especially when she looks up into Chloe’s eyes and sees a hunger. Victoria drinks in the sight for a moment before leading the way, stepping over Taylor’s discarded clothes. Taylor wraps her arms around Chloe’s neck, nuzzling into her chest, listening to her heartbeat. This isn’t just a pity-fuck, Jesus, this feels like the royal treatment. And God, Chloe must be _strong._ Does she throw Victoria around? Sometimes it sure sounded like it, in Blackwell—

And then she’s flying, bouncing onto their bed on her back. She’s just starting to feel the chill of being naked as Chloe unzips herself, kicks off her jeans, and crawls up the bed over her. Taylor’s lost in Chloe’s eyes, poring over her body.

Chloe brushes the marks she’s left on Taylor’s chest and neck. “Wear a low-cut top when you go back,” she suggests with a wicked smile. “Bet Maria’d love to see these.”

“I thought passive-aggressive bitchiness was _my_ thing,” Victoria complains, still standing up...somewhere, behind Chloe.

“I’m better at it, though.” Chloe leers down at Taylor, and she swallows. Chloe wants to have a turn, huh? She’s okay with that. Very okay with that. Maybe she’s waiting for her to ask? She’s not sure what she wants other than _more._ One of them needs to make the first move, though.

“Chloe,” she says, hoping that the rasp in her voice is enough.

“Yes?” Chloe quirks an eyebrow. Bitch. How does Victoria even deal with this?

“ _Please_.”

“Please what?”

Taylor could kill her. But also, she _really_ gets it. The bed dips as Victoria joins them, somewhere, but her eyes are locked on Chloe. She’s still waiting. And Taylor can guess what she wants to hear.

“F-fuck me.”

Chloe smiles, but keeps her hands off, god damn her. “You don’t sound too sure,” she teases, leaning in closer.

Taylor groans. “Jesus, Chloe, _fuck me._ ”

“That’s more like it.” And suddenly her hand’s already between Taylor’s legs, two fingers entering her easily, so quickly that Taylor gasps. Holy shit, she’s good at getting to the point. Taylor raises her arms over her head, Chloe’s thrusts fast and hard and in _exactly_ the right place. When she feels a thumb brushing her clit, she squeaks, putting a hand over her own mouth to silence the absurd little sounds coming out of her.

Chloe holds herself above Taylor, straddling her thigh in her boxers — clearly soaked through, which feels like some kind of relief, to see that this actually is affecting her. She must have a strong core to stay up like that, her other hand on her hip, almost mockingly. Taylor hears Victoria whine and is drawn back into the reality beyond Chloe, turning her head to see Victoria _naked_ beside her, holy shit she just wants to stare. She’s so gorgeous, lying on her back, all that smooth pale skin on display, legs spread wide enough that their knees can touch.

“Chloe,” Victoria pleads, reaching a hand up for her. Chloe blows hair out of her face and looks down at her.

“I’m busy. Go fuck yourself,” she suggests airily, keeping up her pace in Taylor, grinding down on her thigh and leaving wet impressions along her skin. Victoria takes her words literally, reaching between her legs, a hand coming up to squeeze her breast. Taylor watches Victoria, feels Chloe, all of it burning inside her like a chemical reaction, bubbling over.

Chloe leans down, using her free hand to turn Taylor’s head back to her. “You’re almost there,” she tells her, so confidently. “Want anything to—”

“Kiss me,” Taylor gasps, _god_ she loves kissing while she comes, and the instant their lips make contact she _does,_ biting down on Chloe’s lip just to hold on while the shockwaves roll through her. Chloe keeps rubbing softly until Taylor has to force her hand away herself, closing her eyes and panting, hearing the slick sounds of Victoria’s self-attention. She can barely think. Her body buzzes pleasantly. She could almost fall asleep here if she wasn’t hearing Victoria’s ragged breath, her little whimpers. Chloe tugs on her hair.

“Hey,” she says with a laugh. “You don’t get to _just_ be a pillow princess.”

Taylor opens her eyes, watching Chloe work her boxers off. She crawls up Taylor’s body, and then Taylor realizes the angle she’s going for, what she’s demanding be done, and her heart practically stops in her chest. “Oh my God,” Victoria whispers.

She did not think this night would include Chloe Price sitting on her face, but she’ll be damned if she doesn’t enjoy it.

She’s surprised at how sensitive Chloe is when she first kisses her clit, feeling her shudder above her. She runs her tongue experimentally through and around Chloe’s lips, teasing her, drawing it out, and it seems Chloe’s done dominating, simply leaning over her and breathing hard, no longer spending her time shit-talking Taylor.

Taylor settles into a rhythm, finding that the flat of her tongue produces the most delightful gaps in Chloe’s breathing, the tightening of her muscles, especially if mixed with quick flits across her clit. She tastes divine. It’s hard to imagine ever wanting to stop.

“Chloe,” Victoria begs again, “I’m gonna come.”

“Don’t,” Chloe groans. “I’m almost— _fuck_ —almost there, let her finish you, _after._ ”

Victoria whines but puts up no protest, and hearing Chloe’s sob of pleasure moments later fills Taylor’s chest with electricity. “Taylor,” Victoria urges, reaching out blindly for her as Chloe climbs off. Taylor never thought she’d get to hear Victoria say her name that way. She rolls over, positioning herself to Victoria’s side, and then she hears a “Wait,” from Chloe.

Chloe gets on Victoria’s opposite side, taking one of her hands in her own and intertwining their fingers, squeezing tight. “Now,” Chloe breathes, and Taylor nods, sliding her hand down Victoria’s body, gasping when she feels how hot and wet she is. She watches them kiss as she strokes Victoria, and then, so quickly she can hardly believe it, Victoria comes undone under them both, pulling away from Chloe and practically screaming her pleasure. Taylor withdraws quickly, not wanting to hurt her, laying her hand on Victoria’s chest instead and nuzzling up to her.

The three of them breathe together, and Taylor closes her eyes, still buried in Victoria’s shoulder.

After a time, Victoria laughs. "God, I didn't think watching you with another girl would be so fucking hot," she murmurs, squeezing Chloe's hand.

"I figured you'd be into all that. Taylor too. Good thing you two didn't end up hooking up, you're both _such_ subs," Chloe replies with a chuckle. "What would you do without me?"

Taylor giggles too. She may not get to have Victoria to herself, but sharing her with Chloe, even the once, was more incredible than she ever could've expected. But a little stab of worry comes into her head. "Hey," she asks. "Can I sleep in here?"

"No, we're gonna throw you back on the couch, the fuck are you talking about?" Chloe says with another laugh. "Nah, come on. Stay."

Taylor breathes out, letting all the tension drain out of her. Tonight she's welcome, tonight she's here. Maybe she can find a way to make this happen again, but Victoria said no strings, and she can honor that. She doesn't know if she could handle a triad, anyway. Too many people to keep track of. Just having one girlfriend was hard enough. "Okay," she mumbles, kissing Victoria's neck while she can. To her surprise, Victoria reaches up and takes her hand, squeezing it.

"Glad you were my first third, Sweet T," she says, her voice airy and light. "Don't know who else I'd want."

Chloe kisses Victoria on the cheek. "Glad you were willing to take the shot at all, Vic."

"You should've told me about that talk way earlier," Victoria says with a yawn. "Then we coulda been doing this all break."

Chloe laughs. "I think Taylor would be dead by now."

Taylor blushes. That might've been too much. But this is just right. "I think you're right," she says, yawning herself. There's silence again, and Taylor feels herself drifting. She feels Chloe get up, flip off the light, draw the covers over her and Victoria. She’s dreamed about doing this, sleeping with Victoria, just sleeping, for years. It feels right, to do it now.

As she fades, she hears Chloe’s voice one last time. “Hey, Taylor,” she asks, a sardonic edge in her tone. “What’s your ex’s name?”

“No idea.”


End file.
